The Notebook
by The Big Dipper
Summary: "I am not watching the notebook again" It would seem Jackson isn't the only man in Beacon Hills who's whipped. The one in which Stiles forces Derek to rent The Notebook and is abducted by Peter, the Alpha with a curiosity about their bond. Sterek, oneshot, fluffy.


**Authors Note: **So this idea came to me when I was reading a book called Fangirl, the main character, Cath, writes slash fanfiction for Simon Snow and Baz, and I don't know, it reminded me of Sterek, so yeah. This probably will just stay a oneshot, but if people like it, I might be motivated to write multiple one shots of the adventures of Sterek. Stiles/Derek, rated T, fluffy.

* * *

_ "The Coolers is not only the best sports move of all time, but it has Lacrosse in it"_  
_ "No"_  
_ "Its got Gene Ackman in it!"_  
_ "No"_  
_ "Stiles, I swear to god , you're gonna like it"_  
_ "No"_

_** "I AM NOT WATCHING THE NOTEBOOK AGAIN"**_

Derek Hale growled as he searched the aisles, finding nothing but the heart wrenching sight of 'The Coolers' with special features. How he let an adolescent, adhd ridden, human boy force him to do anything, was beyond him. He felt like Jackson and that was not a feeling he liked. But what was Derek supposed to do? When Stiles set his mind on something there was no stopping him. Things like this were the reason Scott didn't respect him.

"Does anybody even work here?" the werewolf growled, his eyes flashing blue, swinging a caloused, and clawed, hand across the dvd racks. Knocking them down, one by one, like domino's. _Dont' be rude _Derek could practically hear Stiles' disapproval. As he searched for the dvd, mind clouded over in rage, he dwelled on his thoughts.

Though he was on the edge of snapping, tired of Stiles ordering him around, and not taking him seriously, Derek couldn't stay mad for long. That's probably why Stiles shrugged off his threats. Well, that and the fact that a certain sourwolf was irrevocably and completely in love with him.

He was so swept up in his thoughts that when Derek finally payed attention to what he was doing, he noticed something, something...off, about the situation.

_The fresh scent of blood, spilt blood._

A clash, a bang, and a scream later, Derek had shifted, and was already racing out of the store. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. With each step, each pang of his heart, each roar he unleashed, that's all he saw. Stiles' goofy smile, Stiles' cute little moles, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, and more Stiles.

If the Alpha so much as touched one hair on _his_ humans head, there would be hell to pay. Derek ignored the glass piercing his skin, and instead focused on following the sound of Stiles's scream. Everything about Derek was feral.

He following the scent only to come to a stop at one place he'd never expected to ever see again. The old warehouse where he and Paige used to visit to be alone. The one place Derek could escape from Peter's watchful eyes, or so he thought. He came to stop, skidding across the dirt floor.

Standing underneath the moonlight, was Peter Hale, completely unscathed, and holding his jagged canines to Stiles' jugular. Stiles let out a tiny whine, his eyes wide, and mouth hanging open.

"Uh Derek?" his voice was high pitched, as per usual when Stiles ends up in life threatening situations, "would now be a good time to apologize for in the car?" Peter let out a dark chuckle, pulling away from Stiles' throat, and shoving him forward on the ground. Not a second later was the human wrapped up in Dereks warm and protective embrace.

"Are you hurt?" Derek's warm breath ghosted over his ear.

Stiles shook his head, snuggling his head into the scruff of Derek's chin.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, mm, you know, Paige is probably rolling over in her grave, right about now. In your place, with someone else" Peter tutted and shook his head, a dark grin taking over his face. "Don't worry, nephew, I wasn't going to hurt him, not really. I simply wanted to test your bond, I mean who wouldn't, he is your mate after all."

By now, Stiles interest was peeked, his head shot up, eyes wide an innocent, staring up at Peter in question.

"Mate?"  
"Oh, you haven't told him yet? My, my, Derek, naughty, naughty..."

Stiles shot Derek a confused look, his brow furrowing, and hold tightening on the hem of Derek's leather jacket.

"I'll leave you to clean up my mess, consider us somewhat even, think of all the times I've dealt with your problems"

* * *

Stiles' eyelids fluttered closed, as he snuggled against the warmth of Derek's chest, mumbling little words before letting out a frustrated 'guwaff.' Derek let out a warm chuckle.

"What?" oh he had to hear this, Stiles often talked in his sleep and most the time it was adorable. A sentiment Derek would never mention out loud. Well...maybe if Stiles asked him, then he probably would. No one could say no to Stiles, if he didn't pester them to death about it, then he'd persuade them. Memories of all the times Stiles used that to his advantage floated around Derek's head, like the time Stiles spent a full moon with him, or the many times Derek was being 'unnecissarily rude' (according to Stiles) to the pack.

"I said..." Stiles grumbled and loudly tried to get comfortable, eventually inch worming up to Derek's chin, "you're gonna tell me what a mate is tomorrow..."

Derek smiled down at him "I'd refuse, but remember the last time that happened?" his eyes shot over to the disc on the night stand next to Stiles side of the bed.

"Mhm...did you get The Notebook?" a warmth flowed throughout Derek's chest as he could feel the humans lips moving against his skin.

"Yeah, I got The Notebook"

* * *

**Authors Note: **So, what did you guys think? I tried to leave little bits to branch off and do other Sterek oneshots. You guys don't have to review, but it'd be much appreciated since I've been going through a dry spell in my writing, and my wifi's really wonky, so it was a pain trying to upload it on fanfiction.

**Xoxo, Iliana**


End file.
